


Beautiful

by Novamore



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Awkward Crush, Bad Matchmaking, F/F, FTLGBTales Happy Holigays 2019, Getting Together, Mutual Pining, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, luvia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novamore/pseuds/Novamore
Summary: My gift for the Ftlgbtales Happy Holigays 2019 exchangeStaring herself down in the mirror, she ran her hands loving down the sides of the Lolita dress, the familiar softness of the fabric grounding her. She knew there was little chance of her getting an opportunity to wear it once they reached the village. Here in this sleepy little town where its just the two of them far away from any distractions would be her best chance to make Lucy notice her.And notice her Lucy did.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Juvia Lockser
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: FTLGBTales Happy Holigays 2019!, Fairy Tail LGBTales





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eilynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilynn/gifts).



> My gift is for eilynn-arts who requested soft luvia with loitia dresses and flowers. I did my best and I hope you like it!

o

On the outside, she was sure she had the tough guise of the almost S-class rain woman whenever dealing with the other mage. Her stern glare and annoyed mask firmly in place as she brought her face closer and closer to the one stirring up unspeakable emotions within her. But on the inside, her heart was beating a mile a minute each step she took closer to Lucy’s.

Lucy Heartfilia, the bubbly blonde menace to society that was surely going to be the death of Juvia.

You see, Juvia did not handle crushes well…even she can admit that. And it didn’t help that Juvia crushed easily, always looking for someone to form a connection, a bond with. Someone she could love and cherish for all time and whom would give her those same feelings of passion right back. It was something she crazed desperately. As Mirajane once put it, Juvia was in love with love.

But nothing could compare to the way she felt when Lucy pressed their foreheads together all those years ago.

It was a build-up of things. It started with the pain and helpless she felt as that man controlled her body and forced her to do battle with Lucy. Forced her to hurt someone whom was calling out to her, believing in Juvia to be stronger, able to fight off the mage’s control. Juvia wanted so badly to prove her right, to be strong the way Lucy thought she was. Then it was speaking to Lucy through her magic and feeling for the first time like there was someone else out there besides Gajeel who listened to her, who understand her desire to find a family in the Fairy Tail guild the same way Lucy had. The turning point came when they fused their magic together to form an unison raid. Juvia doesn’t even have the words to describe the feeling of their magic tying them together so closely that they hearts beat in sync other than calling the experience _extraordinary_. Then afterwards they sat for what felt like forever panting softy with their hands holding the others face and the foreheads pressed so gently together. _Gentle, Loving, Warm_ in ways Juvia never experienced before or since then. Never had anyone hold her as if she precious the way Lucy did. So, when they finally separated, Juvia knew without a shadow of doubt that Lucy left a piece of herself within Juvia.

But Juvia had no idea if she had left a piece of herself within Lucy, or if Lucy would even want her too.

So that leads to them now, Juvia glaring into those honey-brown eyes hoping her false anger would excuse her red cheeks and clenched sweaty fits to anyone looking closely.

Which just so happens to be the entire guild.

“Juvia…” Lucy starts with annoying warm voice of hers. Tone soft and her hands held up in the signal of surrender in an attempt to calm the raging water mage down. She shared a glance with a pouting Natsu, concerned Mirajane, gleeful Cana, and a slowly backing away Gray. _So much for their help_. “Juvia it’s really not that bad. I know you don’t want to do this, but you heard Master, Cana decides the team for this mission.

Turning her fierce glare onto the snickering card mage, Juvia pointed an accusatory finger in her direction. “Cana will re-pick the teams then! The cards must have been wrong this time!”

“Sorry but no dice Juv,” Cana snickered again not even bothering to hide her amusement in the antics of the woman in front of her. “The cards have spoken, and they said the holder of the zodiac keys and the water mage are the perfect team!” Besides…” Her voice trailed off as she threw an arm over Juvia’s shoulder. “I thought you would be happy. I hear the place your going is beautiful this time of year! All that snow and mistletoe will sure make for an interesting time.” She even threw in a wink for good measure ignoring the killing intent coming off of the other girl. Honestly, Juvia would thank her one day, hopefully one day soon. She had a bet to win after all and with Christmas coming up soon she didn’t have much time to spare.

There was only one flaw in her plan. “But Cana! Me and Lucy always are together on saving the world missions!”

Natsu. They had forgotten about Natsu. Well that wasn’t entirely true, they had purposely left Natsu out of their plan because of his inability to keep his big mouth shut.

“And besides guys, you still haven’t told us what the mission is?”

Thankful Gray was to the rescue, Cana should have known he would have her back. “That doesn’t matter right now. Your train is going to be leaving soon and you still need to pack! We can debrief you once you reached your destination.” Gray said pushing Lucy towards the guild doors. With a glare in their direction, Juvia followed quickly.

Once they were out the door, Mirajane let out a relieved sigh. Cana turned to her and spoke gloatingly.

“And here you doubted me.”

“Okay you were right." Mirajane giggled. "I didn’t think that would actually work.” 

“It won’t.” A rough voice spoke from one of the tables. Laxus watched the spectacle unimpressed apparently.

“Your just jealous that your team is going to lose.” Cana smirked at the table smugly. 

“Failure is not in our vocabulary.” Erza declared next to Laxus, even raising her sword to illustrate her point. “Lying to them about a mission is not going to get them together by Christmas. You are going to lose!”

“It will work!” Cana and Mirajane yelled back in unison. The glaring contest with the four threatened to resume the months long argument that nearly resulted into a brawl before the teams were formed, each with a different plan on finally getting Lucy and Juvia together. So far, neither group had any luck but Mirajane, Cana, and Gray were sure the plan they conducted would finally pull through before the agreed upon deadline. It was important to do this now because the A team would have their turn again after Christmas, and judging by Laxus’s constant smirk, they must have come up with a plan that might actually work. The B team could not allow that to happen.

“I don’t really care which of you idiots finally get those two to stop dancing around each other.” Gajeel said strumming his guitar. “Just that it happens. Juvia deserves to be happy. Lucy too.”

A silence rang through the guild as they were reminded why they started this bet in the first place. Yes, there was the added bonus of bragging rights once the deed was done, but more importantly, they wanted to help their friends to be happy together. Even if that involves a little lying…what was the worst that could happen?

~

Juvia ran into her apartment in Fairy Hills a nervous chaotic mess. She raced around throwing all the basic necessitates she needed into her bag before stopping in front of her large closet. Throwing it open, Juvia eyed her clothing selection wary. She still wasn't sure where they were going, but Cana had mentioned snow which meant it was probably somewhere cold. But were her winter wear cute enough to gain Lucy's attention? Biting her lip, Juvia eyes wandered to the gem of her collection, the dress she that was her second love after Lucy. It was a baby blue Lolita dress with pink trims and white fluffy ruffles. The dress was nearly floor length stopping just a bit over Juvia's knee. The dress was complete with silky pink ribbons on the sides, a pair of baby blue flats easy to slip on and off, and a blue headband. The longing Juvia felt when she first seen the dress was nearly strong enough to bring her to her knees. She bought it immediately spending off the jewels she had and nearly tripped herself in a hurry to put it on. 

The dress made her feel like a princess. The fabric and ruffles were so soft and warm and it hugged her skin in a way no other dress had before. The light blue of the headband contrasted so pretty with the darker blue of her hair and eyes. The curls in her hair, the ruffles, and the way the dress fawned out at the bottom had her entranced. It was beautiful, she felt so beautiful in it, and now a small part of her wondered if Lucy would find it beautiful too. 

Making a decision, Juvia gently placed the dress into her the zip-close bag and packed into her suitcase. Within the next moments she was gone heading for the train.

~

The train ride wasn’t as awkward as Juvia thought it was going to be. Her nerves still made her flustered, but instead of tense silence, they filled the ride talking about various topics from the weather to guild events and recent jobs they took. Lucy was in the middle of telling her the story of how Gray and Natsu’s fist fight nearly furthered damaged the already decimated town when a bump on the road sent Lucy flying forward from her seat next to Juvia to her head smacking against the train window.

“Lucy!”

“I’m okay.” She tentatively raised a finger to the knot forming on her head wincing. “Ouch that’s going to leave a mark.”

Worry still simmered in her stomach as she wrapped a hand around Lucy’s wrist pulling the girl towards her. “Rival you need to be more careful.” She continued to pull until Lucy’s head rested against her lap. She summoned small bits of water into her palm then froze it the same way Gray had taught her how. Lucy sighed immediately at the cold touch.

“Wow Juvia your hands are magical.”

That darn blush was back. “Gray taught me how to summon water into my hands while still keeping them solid.”

“Oh.” Lucy made herself more comfortable pushing her head more into Juvia’s hands. She stared up at Juvia. “You and Gray have been getting along more lately. You probably wish he was here with you hun?”

“No…no I’m glad I’m here with you.”

Lucy’s smile brightened the entire train. “I’m glad I’m here with you too.”

~

The train stopped at a midpoint halfway to wherever Gray brought the tickets for. She stepped off of the platform dragging Lucy with her.

“Juvia I told you I’m fine.”

“Nonsense rival. If we leave it you will bruise! There should be medical aide somewhere near here.”

“But what about the trai-”

“We will make it back in time or we will catch the next one. You are getting checked out now! I will not allow my rival to be done in by a head injury.”

By the time they found a healer to check out Lucy the train and long since left. They agreed to book a room in the inn near the train stop and rest until the next one came that evening.

Juvia was the only one in the room now. Lucy was downstairs gathering information about the village they were being sent to. Gray, Cana, and Mirajane debriefed them over lacrima but the details were fuzzy and the three spent more time bickering between themselves then giving clear instructions on what this _save the world_ mission was so Lucy and Juvia decided to do some digging themselves.

Juvia was glad she was alone because she needed the few moments to gather her courage. Staring herself down in the mirror, she ran her hands loving down the sides of the Lolita dress, the familiar softness of the fabric grounding her. She knew there was little chance of her getting an opportunity to wear it once they reached the village. She had an opening during the hours before the next train left to impress Lucy and she needed to take it. Here in this sleepy little town where its just the two of them far away from any distractions would be her best chance to make Lucy notice her.

And notice her Lucy did.

She was there at the bottom of the steps watching with wide eyes as Juvia slowly descended the stairs. Juvia kept her movements slow and her head held high, eyes locked on those honey-brown ones. Lucy’s eyes drifted from the way the dress swished and shayed with the movements of Juvia’s hips down to the blue flats before coming back up, lingering on the ruffles down by her legs, then focusing on the blush lingering on her cheeks.

“Juvia…” she whispered softly. She took one step forward then another. Soon the were rushing towards each other desperate to close the distance between their bodies.

“Juvia” she said again, breathless now. Her hands lifted close to Juvia’s face but not quite touching yet as she looked to Juvia for permission. Juvia nodded rapidly closing her eyes in pleasure as Lucy’s warm hand tugged on a stray curl brushing it back behind the headband. The hand drifted down her cheek, brushing her lips, then tracing every inch of the dress she could reach.

“Juvia, you’re so beautiful”

Her hands played with the ruffles.

“It’s so soft. Soft like your hands Juvia”

She linked their hands together using both to continue her exploration.

“Warm too. The fabric is so nice under my hands. It looks taken care of too, you must really love this dress.”

“I do. It makes me feel beautiful”

Lucy frowned at that. Taking their joined hands, she cupped Juvia’s cheek again. “Juvia, your always beautiful.”

The blush deepened but Juvia wasn’t going to allow her embarrassment to take control this time. Instead she pushed more into Lucy’s palm speaking so only she could hear. “I wanted to look beautiful for you. I wanted to share this part of me with you.”

“Juvia…” Juvia was quickly growing to love the sound of her name coming from those lips, especially when Lucy was smiling at her like that. “Come, I want to show you something.

~

They walked slowly up the hill taking their time. Juvia had one hand on her hip keeping her dress from being blown by the wind and the other still locked in Lucy’s. They walked in a comfortable silence until they reached the top of the hill where an endless array of flowers bloomed.

“Oh.” Juvia gasped out.

“Yeah it’s amazing isn’t.”

She pulled out a blanket from her bag lying it onto the ground. She motioned for Juvia to sit on it then followed once again lying her head in Juvia’s lap.

“I found it when me, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Wendy went on a job in a town near here. I always wanted to come back here.”

She took Juvia’s hands again and pressed a soft kiss to the back of one. Juvia’s smile was so wide her cheeks stung. She laughed softy unable to contain her joy of being here, in her favorite dress with her favorite girl watching the sunset over the beautiful bed of flowers talking the night away.

In the end, they missed their second train. But they gained so much more.


End file.
